Un Romance
by Isane-chan
Summary: Un joven chico de cabello negro mira las estrellas pensando en esa dulse señorita; Esta mujer debe decidir uno de nosotros dos aun la amo pero ella actúa diferente conmigo y con el ella es dulce..


Hola espero que le guste esta historia es un universo alterno Fairy tail los personajes no son míos pero lo agarro para divertirme se llama "Un romance"; Esta mujer debe decidir uno de nosotros dos aun la amo pero ella actúa diferente conmigo y con el ella es dulce; Tiene Romance, Aventura, drama en uno de mis personajes espero que le guste el primer capitulo :D

* * *

Un Romance

Todo comienza en una mansión grande en una joven princesa llamada juvia Loxiar vive con su padre, mientras tonto en las montañas más fría del norte vive en una cabaña un joven chico de cabello negro, mientras tanto en el palacio a un kilómetro del joven vive un príncipe de cabello blanco que siempre consigue lo que quiere o ignora a los que lo quieren a él;

-Princesa Juvia su padre quiere hablar con usted es muy importante-Una joven chica de cabello rosado y un cuerpo casi idéntico a juvia siendo las dos mejores amigas

-SI Melody ya voy-La joven princesa juvia sale de su cuarto usando un hermoso vestido azul cielo baja de las escaleras un joven caballero del príncipe y el joven príncipe miran a la hermosa princesa juvia,

-Es un honor conocerla princesa juvia mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y este es y caballero happy-ambos sonríen arrodillados enfrente de juvia, Natsu siendo príncipe hijo de Igneel su cabello es rosado natural

-Juvia está sorprendida de escuchar un nombre extraño happy significa felicidades –Juvia sonríe mirando al joven caballero de Natsu sonrojarse

-Hija tiene que conocer a todos los caballero y su príncipes tiene que casarte con un príncipe hija –El padre de juvia sonríe mirando a su hija sorprendida

-Padre juvia no quiere prometidos juvia quiere amigos verdad doncella Lucy-Juvia mira a una de su doncella sonrojada mirando al príncipe Natsu

Un lunes por la mañana el joven príncipe de cabello rubio y la princesa del cabello blanco llegan al castillo de juvia por la fiesta que el padre de juvia hiso para buscar un rey nuevo

Las trompetas suena por la llega de diferentes príncipes y princesas amiga de Juvia, entra el joven caballero de negro y atrás del príncipe de cabello blanco

-Su majestad quiero que conozca al príncipe Lyon Vastial del reino de Hielo –El joven caballero mira a la joven princesa juvia, mientras que el príncipe se enamora directamente de la princesa

-Princesa juvia eres muy hermosa y bella Estoy enamorado de ti Cásate conmigo por favor princesa –El joven príncipe Lyon mira a la joven princesa juvia, se sonrojo mucho mirando a Lyon

-Que directo fue eso –Lucy sorprendida a la reacción del príncipe Lyon a juvia, el príncipe Natsu mira a Lucy mirando si ella es la indicada para ser su compañera de aventuras

-Esto pues juvia esta algo confundida –La princesa juvia mira a Lyon sonrojada

-Princesa Juvia estas bien –El príncipe Lyon camina asía la princesa juvia dándole un abraso

-Levi chan en donde estabas –La joven chica rubia Lucy camina asía Levi pero atrás de Levi esta Gajeel que sonríe a Natsu y a todos del reino

-Lu-chan estoy embarazada de Gajeel-sama –Levi sonrojada mira a Lucy, cana y la princesa Juvia

-Como nee-chan está embarazada –La princesa juvia sonrojada y sorprendida mira a Lyon

-Que Pasa mi juvia –Lyon mira a juvia con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que grey está afuera mirando el cielo azul

-Lyon-Sama te acompañare en tus misiones de príncipe –La princesa juvia besa a Lyon en su mejilla

-Príncipe Lyon cuida bien de mi hija ella está en tu manos –El rey Loxar sonríe mirando a su hija que es feliz

Una noche más hermosa que las demás noches la fiesta del reino de agua es larga los invitados hablan con los demás la princesa baila con sus amigas y los príncipes comienzan a mirar a sus bellas compañeras mientras que gray mira a juvia su sonrisa y su belleza siendo ya del príncipe Lyon, Los invitados se retiran el príncipe Lyon y gray esperan a juvia que usa un vestido azul

-Estoy lista príncipe Lyon –Lyon sonríe subiéndola en el carruaje, gray se mota en su caballo siguiendo el carruaje del príncipe

-Princesa Juvia quiero darte este hermoso collar mágico que he hecho para usted –El príncipe Lyon sonríe mirando que juvia comienza a sonrojarse mirando el collar

-Muchas gracias Lyon pero juvia no le gusta los collares –Lyon sorprendido a escuchar eso sonríe damas sin decir nada

-Príncipe Lyon me puede decirme a donde iremos –Lyon sonríe mirándola

-Iremos a mi castillo para descansar esta noche y temprano por la mañana iremos a la misión que tengo –Lyon sonríe mirando por la ventana asiendo que juvia se sonroje y se enamore de el

-Hey gray espérame –Una joven chica mira a gray en su caballo deteniendo a gray

-Que pasa sherria porque me detienes –Gray mira seriamente a la joven chica

-El Príncipe Lyon ya elegido a su prometida –La joven chica mira a gray estando nerviosa

-Si ella es la princesa Juvia Loxiar del reino de agua ella es la chica que estaba esperando pero Lyon me la rebato de mis brazos –Gray mira que el carruaje se adelantó un poco

-No puede ser Gray y Lyon están enamorados de la misma mujer –Sherria se sorprende mucho…

* * *

Hola espero que le hayan gustado para la proxima subiere el capitulo 2 :D


End file.
